The Prophecy
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: ONESHOT Regina and Emma find out about Gold's prophecy and they do NOT take it well. Takes place after 3x07. Slight Swanfire


**YAY! My first OUAT fanfic! This is a oneshot that I thought up over the summer. It takes place after 3x07. I do not own OUAT, it belongs to ABC. Also, characters might be OOC.**

Things were looking up for "Operation Henry/Cobra Rescue". Regina and Gold finally got the Pandora's Box. Now they had to locate the Charmings and Hook. They had to work together, even though the Charmings are so…what's the right word? Sickeningly sweet and cuddly or something?

Anywho, somehow Gold and Regina got separated, much to Gold's both relief and annoyance. He wandered around, walking slowly keeping his eyes open for Lost Boys, shadows, the Charmings, and Regina. Gold wasn't looking where he was going and accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh! God, sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." His eyes widened as he saw a short woman with unruly hair and stitches all over her face and eyes on her hand.

"Oh, that's quite all ri-" The seer gasped as she recognized her "assailant". "You. YOU! YOU KILLED MY COUSIN!"

Gold waved his hand and squeezed it, thinking she was a shadow. The seer merely stood rooted to the ground, glaring at Gold. Okay, so, she wasn't a shadow. Hmm. Probably works for Pan. He could ask for information, but…something has been nagging at him since he found Neal in Manhattan. He flung the seer against a tree and held her there.

"Now…I am going to ask you a question. Unless you answer honestly, I will force the answer from you. Understand?" Gold asked. The seer nodded. "Good. Now…it has been prophecised that a young boy will be my undoing. That boy also happens to be my grandson. My question is, will he kill me, or will he take my magic away permanently?"

The seer grunted, took a deep breath, and raised her hands. "Pan will trick him into getting rid of all magic here. Not only you will be powerless, but the queen and the savior will be as well. So, yes. Basically when my cousin told you that the boy will be your undoing, she meant that he will take away your magic permanently."

Gold just stared at the seer in shock and dismay. "Unbelievable! I attempted to steal firstborn children for centuries and then had visions of killing my _grandson_ only to find out he will only take away my _magic_?! You seers are so. Fucking. _Cryptic_!" He growled in frustration and released the seer.

The seer cleared her throat and dusted herself off. "Oh, by the way, the queen is right behind you. She heard the entire conversation." She started to run off, but Gold grabbed her, pulled out her heart and crushed it. He sighed and turned around to see Regina looking angrier than he'd ever seen her.

Gold raised his hands to calm her. "Your Majesty…"

Regina turned Gold around, slammed him against the tree, twisted his left arm, and yanked his head down to her level. Gold groaned in pain. "Now you listen, and you listen good. If you so much as look at my son wrong, I will tie you up, then I will torture your son slowly and painfully until he dies. Then I will do the same to your precious Belle. But I won't kill you. You will live with the guilt and pain of knowing you could have saved your son and your girlfriend by not laying a hair on Henry's head. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Gold groaned and winced. "Yes."

"Good." Regina then threw Gold to the ground just as the Charmings, Hook, Tink, and Neal walked into the clearing.

"Evening, Regina." Hook greeted. "What'd we miss?"

"Your mom." Regina snarked.

"Um…why is Gold on the ground?" Emma asked.

"Uh-oh. What'd he do?" Neal asked, folding his arms.

"Called me fat." Regina said sarcastically.

"What?" Neal asked in disbelief. Then a thought occurred to him. His dad must have told Regina about that prophecy. Neal's mouth made an "O" shape and he nodded slowly.

"Something you wanna share with the class, mate?" Hook asked.

"Well, not Emma, that's for sure." Neal snapped. Everyone stared at him. "…Crap. Sorry. That sounded a bit…"

"Possessive?" Emma supplied.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Well, I'm sure once we find Henry, he'll be happy to know his great-grandmother is-" Hook started to say, but was interrupted by Regina raising her hand and slamming him against a tree.

Regina squeezed her hand into a fist and glared at Hook. "I. Am. His. MOTHER!" Regina swung her arm down, slamming Hook to the ground, causing him to groan in pain. The Evil Queen turned to the group. "NOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND HENRY, OR STAND AROUND TALKING ABOUT IT?!" Regina growled loudly in frustration and started storming off.

Emma stared after the woman. She noticed a box in her hand, then ran after her. "Regina, wait! What's that you're holding?"

Regina stopped, turned around, and held up the Pandora's box. "This? This…" She looked around then whispered. "This is how we're going to defeat Pan and rescue Henry." Snow, David, and Neal leaned close. "I think we should get moving. Who knows what Pan is planning at the moment."

They heard a groan and turned to see Gold clumsily standing up. He shook away his headache and stared at the group. He then noticed Regina holding Pandora's box. "I take it you told them the plan?"

"Yep." Regina replied, stiffly. "All right, let's find Henry."

"What do you think we've been doing the past week?" Snow asked.

"Crying over each other and taking the high road." Regina replied. "Figuring out what song to challenge Pan in a singing contest. Maybe_ that_ will work."

"Singing contest? Really?" Hook asked.

Emma chuckled in amusement. "Oh my God. You watch Glee, don't you?"

"So do you if you get my reference!" Regina snapped.

"Touche." Emma replied.

"Um…can we find Henry now?" Gold asked.

"Why? You wanna kill him?" Neal half-joked.

"Why would Gold want to kill Henry?" Asked David.

Regina folded her arms and glared at both Neal and Gold. Gold looked nervously between Neal and Regina. Neal sighed and rubbed his forehead. On the one hand, if he was completely honest, he'd earn karma points for Emma. On the other….hmm. There really is no other option, is there.

"Neal?" Emma spoke up.

Neal exhaled slowly. "A seer made a prophecy about my father a few centuries back. She said that a boy will lead him to me, and that boy will be his undoing."

Emma stared dumbstruck at Neal. "How long have you known this?"

"A couple of days." Neal replied. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. It just never came up."

"Ooh. Wrong words, mate." Hook commented.

"Fuck off!" Neal snapped at Hook.

Emma raised her hands to calm the two and turned back to Neal. "You should have told me as soon as you saw me."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Gold cleared his throat. "Ms. Swan, I didn't know that the boy from the prophecy is my grandson. Now that I do, I…I'm going to sacrifice myself. That's why I procured the Pandora's Box."

"Oh, you better." David said warningly.

"I already threatened to torture Neal and Belle if he so much as looks at Henry wrong." Regina stated. She turned to Neal. "Sorry, not sorry."

Neal scoffed and shook his head. "Wow. Now I know why they called you the Evil Queen."

"The fact that she put a curse on everyone in the Enchanted Forest didn't give you a clue?" Emma asked.

"Good point." Neal replied. "So…I really am sorry."

"What other secrets are you keeping from me?" Emma asked before she could stop herself. She sighed. "You know what? Never mind. We need to find Henry."

Neal sighed inwardly with guilt and shame. Seems like he can't win with Emma. He's dishonest, he loses her. He's honest, he still loses her.

Gold sighed and walked up to Neal. "The course of true love never did run smooth."

Neal glared at his father and scoffed. "Let's just go find Henry."

**Well, what do you guys think? **


End file.
